The Beast Within
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: He never saw it coming. No one did. No one was prepared. He thought he had it under control. He was wrong… Rated T for blood and gore in later chapters. All credit to Cristhina64 on Deviantart for the cover photo!
1. Chapter 1

**Me- *Is humming Mr. L's theme song* **

**Mr. L- *Is too busy ignoring me to notice what I'm humming***

**Me- … L's mad at me… Again! XD Oh, good times. **

**Mr. L- *Shoves the palm of his hand in my face* Talk to the hand, sis. **

**Me- I AM NOT YOUR SISTER. *Bites L's hand* **

**Mr. L- … OW! *Pulls his hand back***

**Me- XD MWAHAHA. **

**Mr. L- … *Is rubbing his hand* Sam was listening to the song 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace and a couple other monster songs and thought, 'Mr. L!' And then this story came along. **

**Me- XD All my fans on Deviantart already knew this story was coming. **

**Mr. L- Did they now? **

**Mario- You should be in bed, Samantha. It's midnight. **

**Me- YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER. **

**Mario- MAYBE I AM. SAMANTHA, I AM YOUR FATHER. *Insert insanely epic music here***

**Mr. L- *GASP* **

**Me- Girl, you got problems. **

**Mario- I'm not a girl! *Lunges at me***

**Me- -_- *Puts my hand on Mario's forehead, thus stopping him***

**Mario- Wha- HEY! **

**Me- :3 You're so short. **

**Mr. L- XD XD XD *ROTFL***

**Mario- *Turns into Mr. M as the real Mario walks in***

**Me- XD Ha! I knew you were Mr. M all along! Mario would never try to hurt me!**

**Mario- M tried to hurt you?! *Tackles Mr. M***

**Mr. M- GAH!**

**Mr. L- C-Can't b-breathe! XD XD XD L-Laughing t-too h-hard! XD XD XD *ROTFL***

**Me- … X3 R&R, readers! **

He never saw it coming. No one did. No one was prepared. He thought he had it under control. He was wrong…

Have you ever woken up in a strange place with no explanation as to where you are at all? Yes? Then you know exactly how Mr. L feels. No? You can't imagine what it feels like. The fear that causes your blood to run cold, the anxiety that courses through your body, the realization that you're lost…

Mr. L woke up from his drugged unconsciousness to find himself strapped to a cold metal slab. Terror cancelled out the muddled mess in his mind as he tugged at the bindings holding him down. A cry rose in his throat as he realized he was trapped. He swallowed down the fear and closed his eyes, his chest heaving as he tried to calm himself.

The mechanic opened his silver eyes and looked down at himself. His black shirt was absent, revealing his pale chest, but he was still wearing his black pants. L let his head rest against the metal slab again as he tried to remember why he was there. No clear memories surfaced.

Footsteps approaching caused Mr. L's heartbeat to quicken and his breaths to become short and clipped. A tall man in a white lab coat with a mask covering his mouth walked over to the slab. He had bushy gray eyebrows and a crease between his eyes. His head had thinning gray hair. In his hands was a large syringe. The needle glinted in the dim light.

Mr. L opened his mouth to cry out or scream or make any kind of noise, but nothing came out. The man grunted some strange phrase and positioned the end of the needle directly over L's pounding heart. Mr. L tried to twist away from the approaching syringe, but he was still held in place by the straps. The strange man jabbed the needle into the mechanic's racing heart. He pressed the end of the syringe, which pushed the liquid into the terrified mechanic's body.

Mr. L's eyes widened as a searing pain that felt like fire seared through his veins. Hot tears of agony rolled down his face. The man standing next to him picked up another syringe and injected the liquid from it into L's arm. Mr. L's movements slowed, his eyes slowly closing, until only his chest was moving as he breathed steadily.

The man pulled down the mask covering his mouth, revealing an evil, fanged smile.

"I love my job."

**Mr. M and Mario- *Are having an epic battle while Mr. L and I are watching, eating popcorn***

**Me- My money's on Mario.**

**Mr. L- Ditto. **

**Mr. M- DON'T I GET ANY SUPPORT?!**

**Me and L- Nope! X3 **

**Mario- Ready to give up, M? **

**Mr. M- *Waves Italy's white flag* Y-Yes, I'm ready to give up. *Collapses* **

**Germany- *Storms in with a crying Italy following him, goes up to M, yanks Italy's flag from him, and points a gun to M's head* DON'T EVER TAKE ITALY'S FLAG FROM HIM AGAIN! **

**Mr. M- Okay, OKAY!**

**Germany- Good. *Him and Italy leave***

**Me- O_o Bye, Germany! Bye, Italy! XD XD **

**Mr. L- XD ANYways, how did you readers enjoy the chapter? Pretty intense, right? Yep… **

**Mario- *Suddenly* Why don't you ever torture me in your stories, Sam? **

***Everyone stares at me***

**Me- … ^^' You know why… Remember JYFGH? **

**Mario- … OH, right… Sorry…**

**Mr. M- I WANNA KNOW!**

**Me- TOO BAD. **

**Mr. L- XD Please review readers! Just realized how short this chapter actually is... Oh, well. Review it anyway! **

**Me- And, if possible, review about the STORY, okay? Not just the author's notes. I mean, you can say something about the author's notes in your review, but at least say something about the story too! **

**Mario- … Hope you all enjoyed. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Yay for new chapters! :D**

**Mr. L- … **

**Mario- *Waves his hand in Mr. L's face***

**Mr. L- *Stares straight ahead blankly* …**

**Mr. M- Hey, L! **

**Mr. L- … Huh? Oh, what? *Looks at M***

**Me- You spaced out. HEY… That's story material…**

**Mario- Most of the time your author's notes are. **

**Mr. M- Are what?**

**Mario- Story material.**

**Mr. M- Ah. **

**Mr. L- I really have to pee. **

**Me- … Pfft, XD XD XD **

**Mr. L- *Blushes* I didn't mean to say that out loud… **

**Mr. M- XD Well, you did! XD**

**Mario- *Shakes his head in amusement* R&R!**

**Me- AND ENJOY OR I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN. **

**Mr. L, Mr. M, and Mario- O_o **

"Hey, I think he's waking up…"

"Mr. L? Can you hear me?"

"Hey, Mario, can I go get a Coke?"

"Samantha, stop asking me that. L? Are you awake?"

Mr. L groaned, slowly coming back from the depths of unconsciousness. His entire body ached terribly. He lifted his arm and rubbed his head.

"Woo-hoo! He's awake!"

"I can see that."

"Oi!"

"Where am I…" Mr. L murmured as he slowly opened his eyes. Mr. M, Mario, Daisy, Peach, Samantha, and Luigi were standing over him.

"You, my very clumsy and prone to getting hurt friend, are in a hospital," Samantha replied with a smile.

"Yeah, we, uh, found you lying in a field of grass…" Luigi explained slowly.

"And you wouldn't wake up and were shivering and gasping really bad," Daisy continued where Luigi had stopped.

"So, we brought you here," Mr. M concluded.

"And Mario won't give me money to buy a Coke," Samantha pouted, crossing her arms.

"Give Sam some money, Mario," Mr. L smirked weakly. "Don't be stingy like me." Mario glared at L and then reached in to his pocket, pulling out three gold coins. He dropped the coins into Samantha's hands.

"There," the red plumber grumbled. The winged girl giggled.

"Thanks, Mario! Thanks, L!" And she flew out the door of the hospital room L was in.

"So… Do you have any idea how you ended up where we found you?" Peach asked. Mr. L thought for several, uncomfortable moments.

"No," He finally answered. The mechanic looked at Mario. "The last time I was awake was when… Samantha and I watched the first… Six episodes of season seven of Doctor Who… Remember? That day Luigi, M, and you went to the movies to see something Sam couldn't watch and I agreed to stay with her?" Mario slowly nodded.

"L, that was four days ago, not counting the days you've been here… You don't remember anything after that?"

"Nope," Mr. L suddenly took on a look of fear. "W-Why can't I remember, Mario? What happened to me?" His breathing quickened as tears came to his eyes. Luigi hesitated for a short moment before moving so that he was directly next to L and hugging the Green Thunder. Mr. L broke down in sobs and hugged Luigi back.

"Hey, I'm sure it's nothing… You probably just got hit in the head or something," Luigi assured.

"B-But then, h-how did I e-end up in a f-field?" Mr. L stuttered. Luigi, unable to come up with an answer, fell silent and just hugged Mr. L tighter. Samantha came back into the room, carrying a can of Coke.

"Ah, brotherly love," She opened the can and took a drink. "Brotherly love is awesome." Mr. M facepalmed.

"I'm taking Sam out of here," He turned and left the room, dragging a protesting winged girl after him. Mario looked over at the door and then at Mr. L, whose sobs were gradually slowing. The mechanic pulled away from Luigi and wiped away his tears. Luigi straightened up and looked around.

"Where'd M and Sam-"

"Outside," Mario interrupted.

"… Oh…"

Mr. L buried his face in his hands and secretly winced. He was in a great amount of pain. It was like… His heart was literally pumping fire through him.

"So… Uh… Are you hungry or anything?" Daisy asked. Mr. L looked up at her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"… Yyyyyes…" He replied slowly. "Yes, I'm hungry. But do I have to eat the hospital's crappy food?" Mario and Luigi exchanged a glance. And so, they had Mr. L checked out of the hospital and they all went home. Ahaha, but this story doesn't end here. Oh, no. There is much more to come. Much, much more…

**Me- *Le epic gasp* MR. L FORGOT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE CREEPY GUY AND THE SYRINGE AND THE METAL SLAB AND THE-**

**Mr. M- *Hits me in the head with a baseball bat, causing me to pass out***

**Mario- *Eye twitches* WHY IN GRAMBI'S NAME WOULD YOU DO THAT, M?! *Kneels down next to me***

**Mr. M- *Shrugs* She was annoying me. **

**Mr. L- *Is drinking a blue raspberry slushie* Mmm… Slushie… **

**Mario- -_- Who's going to write her stories now? **

**Mr. M- I will! *Types 'Mr. L died. The End' at the end of all my current stories* **

**Mr. L- Oi! *Throws his slushie at Mr. M***

**Me- *Jumps up and catches the slushie* Bad, L! You shouldn't go throwing around perfectly good slushies! *Takes a sip of the slushie***

**Mario- O_e Well, Sam's awake. **

**Me- Yep! Review, people! And hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- This is when the good stuff starts happening. **

**Luigi- *Timidly* Um, hey, guys…? I was wondering if I could be in the Author's Notes…**

**Mr. M- No.**

**Me, Mario, Mr. L- Sure! **

**Luigi- :D Yay!**

**Mr. M- Darn…**

**Mr. L- M, why are you acting so… Mean? **

**Me- He's not Mr. M, stupid. **

**Mario- O_e Then who is he? **

**Me- He's Mimi.**

**Mr. M- Meanie head! Why would you blow my cover like that?! *Turns back into Mimi***

**Me- I didn't. Because you're not actually Mimi. You're- **

**Mimi- DON'T SAY IT! **

**Me- -Doopliss. **

**Mimi- GAH!** ***Turns back into Doopliss* How'd you figure that out, slick?**

**Me- I'm just that awesome. **

**Luigi- O_e Is that actually Doopliss, or is it someone disguised as Doopliss?**

**Me- It's Doopliss. **

**Doopliss- *Turns into Ripter* Really, guys? You didn't figure me out? **

**Mr. L- Ripter! *Tackles Ripter and starts beating him up* **

**Me- … I was wrong XD It's Ripter. **

**Mario- *Sighs* **

**Luigi- …**

**Mr. M- *Walks in* Hey, guys! What'd I miss? **

**Me- Nothing. **

**Mr. L- *Throws Ripter across the entire Mushroom Kingdom and then turns to M* Hey, bro! *High-fives M***

**Mr. M- Hiya!**

**Mario- Can we just get on with the story? Should I warn the readers about the gore?**

**Me- YES! R&R! AND ENJOY!**

**Mario- … And beware of gore… **

It was exactly a week after Mr. L had returned from the hospital. The mechanic, still suffering from unexplainable pain, had been taking it easy. Mostly he was either sleeping or watching television- mostly Doctor Who, Sherlock, Hetalia Axis Powers, and My Little Pony- with Samantha. Luigi, being the overly concerned brother he is, was always checking on Mr. L to make sure he was okay. After all, Mr. L wasn't really eating… At all…

Whenever Luigi tried to get the mechanic to eat something, L's face would turn a slight shade of green and he would politely refuse the food. Mario and Mr. M had given up after the first day and let L have his space. Also, Mr. L hadn't told anyone about the pain. Not Luigi, not Sam, not the doctors, not anyone. Should he have? Probably. Then, what happened next could have been prepared for. But, no. He didn't tell anyone, and this is where the adventure begins.

It was the middle of the night when Mr. L woke up in a cold sweat. The pain in his body had intensified about three times from the other day. The mechanic slowly got out of bed and then rushed to the bathroom, where he threw up in the toilet bowl. How he had anything in his stomach after not eating for more than a week is beyond me. Shaking terribly, Mr. L began to cry. But not loud enough for anyone to hear. With slow movements to pacify the pain, Mr. L flushed the toilet and looked in the mirror to his side. The mechanic's hand flew to his mouth and he bit it sharply to keep back a scream.

Mr. L's appearance was slowly changing. Green scales spread over his arms and face and all the rest of his skin. A large reptilian tail with wickedly sharp spikes appeared behind him. He blinked; his eyes turned a glowing red, with slits for pupils. His fingers sharpened into claws. A blue color slowly spread over Mr. L's hair until all of his dark brown hair had changed into an electric blue color. He took his hand out of his mouth just as all of his teeth became sharp fangs. Pointed wolf-like ears sprouted on top of his head.

Mr. L stared at his reflection, petrified. And then, almost eerily, his empty stomach growled. L's red eyes suddenly began glowing brighter. He ran a forked tongue over his lips before turning to the bathroom window. The mechanic crouched low, assuming a stance that resembled a cat's. His new tail flicked from side to side as he calculated how far he had to jump and how hard he had to hit the thin glass for it to shatter. And, could he do it all soundlessly?

Mr. L tensed all of his muscles, and then pounced at the window. The glass shattered on impact and Mr. L was outside the house. He stood to his full height and shook shards of glass out of his skin. The mechanic wasn't at all in control of himself as he slunk towards Toad Town. All the windows were dark in the small village. Mr. L blended in perfectly with the night. He crouched behind a wall, sniffing the air like a bloodhound. His pupils suddenly dilated and he whipped his head to the side.

Silently, Mr. L ran off in that direction. A figure was kneeling next to a small garden behind a cozy cottage. Mr. L climbed over the white picket fence surrounding the house. The figure was a slim Mushroom person with blue spots on its head and a yellow vest. It was a boy. He was examining a bleeding cut on his hand, probably caused by the shears that were lying beside him.

On all fours, Mr. L crept up behind the vulnerable mushroom, running his tongue over his fangs. One of his clawed hands landed on a branch, resulting in an audible snap as the twig broke. The mushroom person turned around and his eyes widened. Mr. L cursed himself silently and lunged.

The monster easily overpowered the weak mushroom man and pinned him to the ground. Mr. L snarled, baring sparkling white fangs. The mushroom man started to scream, but L simply slashed his throat open.

"Scream now, little man," the mechanic hissed in a raspy voice. And he began to devour the mushroom. However, before he was even halfway through with his meal, the door on the back of the house opened, pouring light into the backyard.

Mr. L looked up, blood smearing his face and clothes and dripping from his teeth. He growled low and stared hungrily at the small mushroom child standing in the doorway. The child was a small girl and had blue purple spots on her head. She had on pink nightclothes and was hugging a stuffed teddy bear to her chest. She looked scared, yet confused. Mr. L stood to his full height, and then turned and ran.

The fleeing mechanic only got about a mile away from the house before collapsing next to a lake. L settled down comfortably and began cleaning off his face and claws. His tongue was long and pointed, so he was able to cleanse himself without much trouble. When all the blood and gore was gone from his features, he curled up around himself, folding in the spikes on his tail to use the long appendage as a sort of blanket.

There was sickening, painful feeling digging at his stomach and chest. Mr. L couldn't determine if it was from what he ate, or if it was guilt, or both. _I just killed that little girl's dad…_

Mr. L yawned, pushing away all other thoughts except sleep. He knew he was exposed, just lying here next to a lake, but he figured no one would come looking for him for at least a couple hours. And then he heard the sirens. _So the chase begins._

L climbed to his feet and looked around. His wolf ears told him the sirens were less than a mile away. Okay, maybe he could get back home before they caught up. No, surely Mario and Luigi and everyone else he lived with were already awake; they were the first to be called in an emergency. He couldn't let them see him in… This… Form.

The sirens were getting dangerously close, so Mr. L began running in the opposite direction. Along with the sirens, he heard people yelling and dogs barking. Mr. L pressed himself to run faster. The din behind him began to become more distant with each second. Mr. L was running incredibly fast. A bystander watching him would only have seen a black blur as he ran past. After about ten minutes of running like that, Mr. L began to slow. A couple minutes later, he stumbled and fell.

The monster sat up shakily and looked behind himself. He could hear the sirens and people again, so he hadn't exactly lost them. L curled up on the ground, sweat pouring down his face and his chest heaving violently. He couldn't run any farther. And if he got caught… He couldn't imagine what they would do to him. None of the people in the MK council liked him. At all. Plus, he had already been charged before with thievery, assault, murder, littering, defacement, harassment, stalking people, and a number of other things. This should surprise none of you readers; he's not exactly all good.

A plan suddenly dawned in L's mind. Maybe… Maybe if he hurt himself, he wouldn't get charged as bad…? It was stupid, but worth a shot. Mr. L raised one of his clawed hands and pressed it to his belly. He took a deep breath, and then slashed his stomach open. Bright red blood poured from the open wound.

"… Ow…" Mr. L muttered and then fell over backwards. He was losing blood fast; maybe he would die before they got there and he could avoid questioning. Suddenly, all of his monster features vanished; he looked completely normal again. The mechanic made small choked sound, rolled onto his side, and vomited up his midnight snack. He wrapped his arms around his wounded stomach, silver eyes fluttering closed.

The sirens were blaringly loud now. Before Mr. L lost consciousness, he heard a familiar voice sigh and say, "Not again."

**Mr. L- THAT'S IT! I QUIT! *Turns and storms away***

**Me- … What is exactly is he quitting?**

**Mario- Being in your stories… **

**Me- Oh… WAIT WHAT?! HE CAN'T DO THAT!**

**Luigi- He just did…**

**Me- … Whatever. ANYways! Such funny author's notes for such a serious story!**

**Mr. M- XD Yep. **

**Mario- … Sam, aren't you worried about L not being in your stories anymore?**

**Me- No, he'll be back and pleading to be forgiven in three seconds… Two… One…**

**Mr. L- *Bursts back into the room and falls to my feet, hugging my leg* PLEASE LET ME BE IN YOUR STORIES AGAIN! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! D'X**

**Me- :3 Okay. **

**Mr. L- :'D **

**Mario- O_e **

**Luigi and Mr. M- XD XD XD**

**Me- OOH. I JUST HAD AN AWESOME IDEA. *Snaps fingers, turning Luigi into a vampire, Mario into a werewolf, Mr. L into the monster he is in this story, and Mr. M into a zombie***

**Mario- … This isn't a good idea, Sam. **

**Me- Of course it is, Mario Antonio Mario! This is a story about a monster, so I turn all of you into monsters! :D **

**Mr. M- *Arm falls off* Ow. **

**Luigi- I might accidentally kill someone…**

**Mario- Me too…**

**Mr. L- *Is chasing me around, snarling***

**Me- *Screaming and giggling at the same time***

**Mario- -_- I'd better go save Sam. **

**Luigi- I don't think she needs saving… Look. *Points at me and L* **

**Mr. L- *Has me pinned to the ground, but is tickling me* *Smiles evilly***

**Me- S-Stop it! XD XD XD I h-hate it when p-people t-tickle me! XD XD XD **

**Mr. L- Exactly! *Continues tickling me* **

**Me- *Gasping for breath and laughing, trying to push L off* J-Just wait till I get my h-hands on y-you, L! **

**Mr. M- *Is trying to fix his arm* *Murmurs* Why do I have to be the zombie…? Why couldn't I be a sea monster? But, NO, I had to be the stupid zombie…**

**Luigi- Stop complaining and go eat someone's brain. **

**Mr. M- *Growls and starts very slowly limping toward Luigi***

**Luigi- Oh, I'm terrified X3**

**Mario- … Why are you teasing M? **

**Luigi- :3 He's always teasing me, so I thought I'd get payback. **

**Mr. L- *Looks up* It's time to end the author's notes! **

**Me- XD XD XD Hope you all e-enjoyed! P-Please r-review! XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- I have some songs stuck in my head…**

**Mr. L- Do tell us what they are so they can be stuck in our heads, too.**

**Luigi, M, and Mario- L! **

**Mr. L- She was gonna tell us anyway! **

**Me- X3 Okay, the song 'They're Coming To Take Me Away'. I don't know who sings it… Anyways, it TOTALLY reminds me of Count Bleck. And Dimentio. **

**Mr. L- … Not me?**

**Me- Pfft, no. **

**Mr. L- :D **

**Me- … Oooookaaay…? And the song 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan reminds me of-**

**Mr. L- Me?**

**Me- … Nooooo… It reminds me of Dimentio. **

**Mr. L- :D *Mentally* I AM FREE. **

**Me- And there's this other song… It's called Gorey Demise… It reminds of Mr. L.**

**Mr. L- -_- *Growls at me***

**Me- :3 What?**

**Mr. L- THAT'S THE GORIEST SONG EVER! **

**Me- Which is why it reminds me of you. *Smiles innocently***

**Mr. L- *Lunges at me* **

**Me- *Gets pinned to the ground* Oh no, what ever shall I do? *Starts singing 'Young' by Hollywood Undead***

**Mr. L- *Eyes fill with tears* S-So many… Painful memories! *Gets off me and curls up in a ball, sucking his thumb and crying* **

**Mario- …? What? **

**Me- *Stands up* X3**

**Luigi- … Painful memories? **

**Mr. M- That song is awesome.**

**Me- I know right?! *High-fives M, making his arm fall off again***

**Mr. M- -_-**

**Me- ^^' Oops, sorry.**

**Mr. L- *Sobbing now* **

**Luigi- Poor L…**

**Mario- Poor M. He keeps losing his arm… X3 XD**

**Me- XD R&R! **

**Luigi- And enjoy, if you can. *Gets knocked out by me* **

Mr. L was in a great deal of pain when he woke up. It wasn't the kind of pain he had felt earlier, when his blood had felt like molten lava. This pain centered mainly around his stomach. There was an annoying beeping noise that was in exact time with the throbbing in his head. He groaned softly.

"Look, he's awake… Again…" A familiar voice that sounded annoyed said.

"Leave the poor guy alone, Daisy," Another voice ordered.

"Yeah, he can't help getting hurt," Yet another voice said.

"Especially when it was a psychopath that hurt him."

"Who's a psychopath…?" Mr. L managed to murmur. There was a pause.

"The guy who cut your stomach."

"… Oh…" Mr. L slowly opened his eyes. Mr. M, Samantha, Daisy- who looked ticked off-, Mario, Peach, and Luigi were standing over him, just like they had earlier that week when he had been in the hospital.

"Guess where we found you this time," Luigi said.

"Dunno," Mr. L replied weakly.

"Three miles away from the house with your stomach slashed wide open," Samantha explained.

"And the bathroom window was broken," Mario added.  
"… Wow, how did that happen?" Mr. L asked innocently, even though he knew exactly how it had happened.

"We have no idea," Peach sighed. "They didn't catch the guy… Before he got to you, he killed some Mushroom person… It was pretty bad."

"And I had to wake up in effin' one in the morning to come here!" Daisy suddenly yelled. Everyone flinched.

"Is that why you look mad?" Mr. L asked. Luigi noted that L's voice was getting weaker every time he spoke, but he didn't say anything.

"YES!" Daisy roared.

"I'm sorry I almost got myself killed and made you get up early," Mr. L smiled apologetically. The beeping noise from earlier was still keeping annoying time with his headache. "What's that sound?"

"What sound?" Mr. M asked.

"The beeping sound…" Mr. L said. Mario glanced over at Luigi and then reached down and tapped L's chest. Mr. L looked down at his chest. He wasn't wearing his shirt, revealing two suction cups attached to his chest. The suction cups were attached to wires. His eyes followed the wires until he saw what they were connected to.

"… Oh, it's a heart monitor," Mr. L stated.

"It's called an ECG, stupid," Daisy muttered.

"Please stop," Mr. L looked up into Daisy's eyes. His eyes were tired and sad. "I'm not stupid. I'm sorry they woke you up to come make sure I was alright, okay?" Daisy suddenly looked guilty.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm just… Grumpy because I didn't get any sleep…" She whispered, hanging her head.

"It's fine," Mr. L suddenly winced, gently putting a hand on his tightly bandaged stomach. _I would have preferred prison over this pain…_

"You okay?" Samantha asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Mr. L assured with a half smile. "J-Just… In pain…"

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" Peach asked. Mr. L nodded, wincing again. Peach nodded and walked out into the hallway. Luigi lightly rested his hand on top of L's hand and smiled reassuringly. Peach came back in with a nurse, who was carrying a syringe. The beeping on the heart monitor picked up a couple speeds.

"I h-hate needles," Mr. L stuttered.

"It's okay," the nurse smiled. "This won't hurt. I promise." She walked over and stuck the needle in L's arm. Mr. L grimaced. The nurse lied; it _did_ hurt. He pulled his arm away and made a low growling noise. Whatever had been in the syringe was not only numbing the pain, but making him unbelievably sleepy. He closed his eyes.

"The medicine will make him drowsy, so he'll either fall asleep or be really out of it for a while," the nurse was explaining to the group around L. Mr. L muttered something about brown feathers. Samantha looked at him and then looked at her brown-feathered wings.

"I have brown feathers!" she exclaimed with a cute giggle. The nurse gave Sam a weird look and then walked away.

"You should lay off the craziness, Sam," Mario said, laying a hand on the winged girl's shoulder. "No one except us understand it." Samantha giggled again. She sat down in a chair next to Mr. L.

"Say something funny, L."

"My Nutella…" Mr. L muttered incoherently.

"No, L, it's my Nutella," Samantha giggled quietly.

"Stay away from my… Nutella…" Mr. L replied.

"But you don't understand; it's my Nutella…" Samantha smiled evilly. This was fun.

"Want… Nutella…" Mr. L murmured.

"Leave him alone," Daisy smiled. "Let him sleep."

"Aw! But-"

"C'mon, girly," Mr. M picked Samantha up and put her on his back, making the winged girl squeal with excitement. The group left the hospital room, leaving Mr. L alone. As soon as the door closed, L opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around to make sure he was completely alone, and then ripped the ECG wires off his chest. The jagged lines on the screen became straight and the continuous bleeps became one long, loud beep. Mr. L's claws slid out and he quickly slashed the machine, making the insistent noise stop. He wasn't exactly thinking at that moment.

The rest of Mr. L's monster features revealed themselves. L looked over at the large window, wondering which floor he was on. He started to walk over to it to find out, but he suddenly cried out and doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. He took several deep breaths before straightening up.

"Too bad part of that medicine didn't work," L grunted and began walking to the window again. He looked out and then looked down. He was at least seven floors up. "… I can survive that!" Mr. L used his claws to pick the lock on the very sealed window and stuck his head out. A warm breeze ruffled his electric blue hair. A slow cat-like purring noise came from deep in L's chest. The monster sighed. He climbed out the open window, digging his claws into the building to keep from falling.

He slowly began to carefully climb down the length of the building, using his tail for balance. At one point, at about four floors up, his foot slipped and his heart _literally_ stopped. However, he still had his claws dug into the building, so he didn't fall. Mr. L sighed with relief, found his foothold again, and continued climbing down. After about five minutes, his feet touched the ground.

With a happy cry, Mr. L turned to run away, and smacked straight into Mario. He fell to the ground, hugging his stomach and wincing. The mechanic looked up into Mario's stern face and laughed nervously.

"Oh, hey! I was just… Going for a stroll…?" Mr. L's nervous smile widened.

"Do you really think the hospital keeps the rooms unmonitored?" Mario questioned. Mr. L hung his head, the smile falling.

"Uh… Heh heh… This… Isn't what it… Looks like? OH, SCREW THIS! I'M HUNGRY!" Mr. L quickly stood up and ran at full speed past Mario, who was caught off guard.

"Wha- HEY!" The red plumber ran after Mr. L. However, L was just way too fast. The mechanic ran a mile in a few short minutes. He skidded to a halt and looked behind himself, smirking evilly.

"Run, run as fast as you can. You'll never catch me, you stupid fat man," Mr. L laughed to himself… And then he realized he was standing in the middle of Toad Town… In broad daylight… With all the residents staring at him… "Oh, hello! You're all looking tasty today! Goodbye!" He lunged at a random mushroom person. Everyone screamed and ran. Mr. L lost his grip on the person he had tackled and they, too, ran away.

"Aw, come back!" Mr. L smiled evilly. "I won't hurt you for long!" He began to chase mushrooms at random, not really trying to catch any. Finally, he got tired of running around and caught a young mushroom girl by her pigtails. The girl screamed loudly and began to beg for mercy. Mr. L ran his tongue over his lips and his red eyes began to glow brightly. He threw the girl onto the ground and pinned her there.

"P-Please s-stop," The girl whispered. Mr. L stared into her blue eyes for a couple seconds, his expression pained and sad. And then he shook his head and bared his fangs. Just like he had done with the mushroom person the other night, he began to devour her. And, just like with the other mushroom, he was interrupted halfway through his meal.

"Stop!" A voice yelled. Mr. L looked up from gorging himself in time to see Mr. M and Luigi running over. Snarling, L climbed off the mushroom girl and crouched on all fours, eyeing Mr. M hungrily. While L was focused on M, Luigi crept around so that he was behind the monster. L's right wolf ear twitched and he stood up and faced Luigi, claws positioned to kill. Mr. M slowly got closer to L, causing the monster to become confused, unsure which one to attack. He looked at M, and then back at Luigi, and so on until they had him backed against a wall.

Mr. L growled threateningly. However, he hadn't counted on an 'aerial attack'.

"Hey, look, guys! I found a brick!" A voice yelled from above L. Before the even more confused mechanic could look up, something hit him on the head, _very_ hard. He looked only dazed for a second, and then made a small sound before collapsing, out cold. Mr. M facepalmed.

"Samantha…" He muttered. The winged girl landed next to Mr. L's prone body and poked the monster with a stick. The monstrous features faded so that Mr. L looked… Normal again. Mario, panting, ran up to the scene. He took a moment to catch his breath before approaching his friends.

"Wh-Who knocked him out?" The red plumber asked. Mr. M and Luigi pointed at Samantha.

"I did!" Samantha smiled. Mario returned the smile and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Good job," He said, and then his smile disappeared as he glanced behind himself at the dead mushroom girl, who people were knelt down next to and crying over her body. "That girl's mom just lost her husband to L… And now she's lost her daughter…"

"That's… Terrible…" Luigi whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"I have a question…" Mr. M looked down at L. "If L is the psychopathic monster… Then who cut his stomach?"

"I don't know," Mario sighed, looking down at L as well. "Maybe there are two monsters running around…" Luigi shivered involuntarily.

"We'll just have to wait and ask him…"

**Me- I'm a hero! **

**Mario- *Is helping M sew his arm back on and trying to wake Luigi up at the same time* Don't start acting like America. **

**Me- OI! I like America!** **He's funny!**

**Mr. L**- ***Still curled up and sobbing***

**Mr. M- *Looks over at L* So… Why does L cry over that song? **

**Me- … You wouldn't understand…**

**Mr. M- C'mon, just tell me. **

**Me- … *Sighs* Okay… *Whispers in M's ear* **

**Mr. M- *Eyes widen and fill with tears* Oh my Grambi!**

**Me- Don't tell anyone! **

**Mario- Your arm is fixed, M. **

**Mr. M- Th-Thanks…**

**Luigi- *Murmurs something* **

**Me- Okay! Before Luigi wakes up, let's end the author's notes! **

**Mario- Hope you all enjoyed. **

**Mr. M- Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me- HELLO GUYS I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS. **

**Mr. L- … *Is licking blood off his claws***

**Mr. M- … What news? **

**Me- WELL, on Deviantart, I asked people to draw Mr. L's monster form from this story. **

**Mario- Right. **

**Me- And, so far, three people have posted it! :D **

**Luigi- Who? **

**Me- Kortez Koopa, ladygkoopa, and cristhina64. Oh, and Chaos-Devilspawn drew a picture too, but just hasn't uploaded it yet ^^ They're having computer problems. **

**Mr. L- MUST… GO… LOOK THEM UP! *Runs off to get his laptop***

**Me- … ANYways, I LOVED them all and would like to deeply thank them again! :3 THANKS YOU FOUR! **

**Mario- Cool. That was nice of them. **

**Mr. M- *Arm falls off* -_-**

**Luigi- XD XD **

**Mr. M- *Growls at Luigi***

**Me- ANYWAYS AGAIN, I thought I should tell you which one reminded me MOST of his form in this story. And it was… *Random drumroll* Cristhina64's! Because I, as the author, picture Mr. L looking more… Human than koopa or whatever. BUT, like I said before, I LOVE THEM ALL BECAUSE THEY WERE ALL VERY AWESOME. :D Now… I need to choose one to put as the cover… So… If I don't use yours- Kortez, Ladyg, or Cristhina- please don't be offended or anything ^^' **

**Luigi- They'll understand. They're awesome.**

**Me- Yep :) So… R&R! **

Mr. L chewed on the end of his scaly green tail to keep from dying of boredom. He looked around and let out a sigh of exasperation. This wasn't the first time he'd been in the dingy courtroom of the MK. This place of law had been around for more than a hundred years. And they refused to paint it. The gray coat on the walls was peeling, revealing white plaster beneath it. The boring wood floors creaked whenever someone so much as shifted… Mr. L found this to be perfect.

The mechanic tapped his foot on the floor and then leaned back in his squeaky chair. He moved around in his chair every few moments. L coughed a couple times before yawning, being as loud as he could possibly be. Everyone sent ice sharp glares at him. He lowered his head, letting his vibrant blue hair fall into his eyes. He smirked to himself, letting his tail fall out of his mouth and slap the ground loudly, a small pool of blood forming under it; his fangs were rather sharp. _Stupid irascible mushrooms. _

He was sitting at a small table in front of the old rickety judge. Luigi, Mario, Mr. M, Peach, Daisy, and Samantha sat close behind him. Mr. L chuckled slightly and looked up at the judge, eyes glinting slightly. _When is this going to start. I'm tired of waiting._

Finally, the judge cleared his throat loudly.

"The court is now in session," he said slowly.

"Effin' finally! Grambi… Could it have taken any longer?" Mr. L sneered. The judge inhaled sharply, angrily.

"Now then, Mr. L Thunder, you are charged for murder. How do you plead?" The judge asked.

"Guilty. Can I go home now?" Mr. L yawned noisily again.

"… You're admitting to it…?"

"Um, yeah. I'm guilty. I did it. What's my punishment?" Mr. L questioned, using one of his claws to carve cuss words onto the table in front of him. The handcuffs around his wrists clanked quietly.

"…Well… Dang it! I had all this neat evidence because I thought you were going to plead not guilty!" The judge huffed. Mr. L smiled evilly, revealing his fangs.

"Too bad, fatty," He ran his pointed tongue over his lips. The judge shivered involuntarily and turned to the jury.

"So… This is awkward… What should his sentence be?" He asked. The jury murmured to each other. Mr. L could feel everyone staring at him. He wrapped his tail around one of the legs of the chair he was in. No one had noticed yet… All was going to plan. One of the female jury members stood up.

"We have decided that Mr. L's punishment is death," she stated. L's friends gasped.

"Death!" Mr. L exclaimed, and then wagged his tail. "That's awesome! Can I choose my death? I want to be shot at to death! That's a slow, agonizing, bloody death! Can I wear a suit? I want to wear a bowtie! Bowties are cool!" Everyone in the courtroom stared wordlessly at the excited monster.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" One of the jury members yelled. "You're insane!" And he picked up a book and threw it at Mr. L…

The book went straight through Mr. L. His image shimmered. The book hit the wall behind him. Everyone gasped.

"Aw! Darn! You found out my secret!" Mr. L smirked. "I'm not actually sitting here. This is a hologram. Aren't I clever?" And the hologram disappeared. Everything immediately went into chaos. Everyone started yelling at the same time. Things were flying everyone. Mr. L watched from the window at the side of the building.

The monster chuckled and examined the remote in his clawed hand. He had planted mines under the courthouse. One push of a button and the place would go up in flames. Mr. L laughed to himself, and then gasped, suddenly doubling over and clutching his chest. His heart had suddenly began racing and a sharp pain shot through him. He breathed slowly, wondering what had caused the sudden pain.

After only a couple seconds, he stood to his full height again. His heartbeat returned to normal as the pain faded. Mr. L looked in disgust at the remote in his hand and then threw it at the ground. It landed with the button facing up. The monster mechanic snarled at it and then began running in the opposite direction.

"Whatever. I'll kill them later. I just need to get away," Mr. L muttered to himself. Moments after he disappeared over the horizon, people began filing out of the courthouse. Luigi and Mr. M were yelling at each other, making quite a scene. Mario and the princesses were discussing something quietly.

"We need to find out what happened to him… He hasn't always been like that!" Peach said.

"Yeah… We have to find him first…" Mario muttered. Daisy nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Samantha was wandering around the outside of the building. She spied a remote lying on the ground.

"Ooh! What does this do?!" The winged girl picked up the remote and pressed the big red button on it. The courthouse exploded. Thankfully, there was no one left in the building and no one was injured except for a few minor burns.

**Me- AND SO THE CHASE BEGINS. **

**Mr. L- Again.**

**Me- Hey! **

**Mr. L- *Smiles* Just saying.**

**Luigi- … You found a remote… And decided it would be wise to press the button?! **

**Me- Uh, yeah :3**

**Luigi- -_- Of course. **

**Mario- Hey, have you decided which person's pic you're gonna use?**

**Me- Cristhina64's. Just because it reminds me more of what he actually looks like in this story.**

**Mr. M- Cool. **

**Me- YEP! **

**Mr. L- … Please review, readers! :)**

**Mario- Did anyone else notice how short that chapter was. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me- *Sneezes for no reason what-so-ever* **

**Mario- *Jumps about a foot in the air* OH MY GRAMBI DON'T KILL ME- Oh… **

**Mr. L and Mr. M- *Are looking around in fear* **

**Luigi- *Is standing in the corner, wings wrapped around himself* **

**Me- … XD I let them watch 'The Grudge', then they played 'Slender', then-**

**Mario- Stop talking, Sam. **

**Me- And then they watched 'The Woman in Black', and then-**

**Mr. L- Sam, really, stop talking.**

**Me- And then they- **

**Luigi- Sam. **

**Me- Then they-**

**Mr. M- SAMANTHA! **

**Me- WHAT?!**

**Mario- Well… Uh… How do I say this… The girl from The Grudge is standing behind you, dressed as Slender Man, and she is holding the baby from the Woman in Black. **

**Me- … Cool. **

**Everyone- O_e **

**Me- *Disappears* **

**Mr. L- … Uhm… **

**Luigi- Does anyone else think we should run? **

**Mr. M- Yes. **

**Mario, Luigi, Mr. M, and Mr. L- *All run away, screaming***

**The monster that was behind me- *Chuckles* Wow, they actually fell for that! XD **

**Me- *Appears next to the monster* Ikr?! *Giggles* **

***The monster turns into Mimi***

**Mimi- I really didn't think that would work! **

**Me- Me neither! Anyways, readers! X3 R&R!**

**Mimi- OH, and the last chapter only got one or two reviews, so PLEASE make sure you've read that one before reading this one. Or you'll be very confused.  
**

You know how when you're doing something important or life saving, everything else- like pain or worries- seem to numb? And then when you're done with whatever it was you were doing, it all comes back? Well, that happened to Mr. L.

The mechanic ran faster and farther than he had ever before. About fifty miles in six minutes. Now _**that**_ is fast. Of course, then Mr. L was absolutely exhausted. He eventually stumbled, fell, and rolled a couple feet before coming to a stop. His heart felt ready to explode; it was pounding so hard against the inside of his chest, it felt like his ribcage was going to break. His breaths were tiny, wheezing gasps.

He struggled to breathe, trying to push himself up on shaky limbs. But his arms were like noodles so he just curled up on the ground, wrapping his tail around his body to cool himself off. There was sweat pouring down his face, which helped cool himself slightly.

The stitches on his belly from where he had slashed himself were hurting worse than anything he had ever felt. The place where he had been chewing on his tail was throbbing terribly. His eyes stung from the sweat pouring down his face.

Mr. L had absolutely no idea where he was. His vision was clouded with stars and the color red. He clawed at the ground, still attempting to take a deep breath. Eventually, the lack of oxygen caused him to pass out.

* * *

Samantha sighed in exasperation, drumming her fingers on her crossed arms. Mario was scolding her for blowing up the courthouse.

"-and further more, why would you press a button on a strange remote without knowing what it would do!? You could have killed someone!" Mario stopped to take a breath.

"Look, that's great and all, but we really need to find Mr. L," Samantha jumped in. "And it's getting dark."

"What?" Mario looked around; everyone who had been in the courthouse was staring at him… And the sky was fading from orange to black.

"Yeah, you've been yelling at me for eight hours," Samantha said matter-of-factly.

"… Oh," Mario muttered.

"Well, I'll be off," Samantha stretched her wings out. "Ciao!"

"… Ciao…?" Mario looked at Samantha strangely.

"… Yeah, ciao. Means goodbye…?" Samantha gave Mario a weird look.

"… Right, yeah. Sorry," Mario smiled slightly and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Go get your boyfriend."

"Yes, sir!" Samantha saluted the plumber and then flapped her wings and flew off… And then she flew back. "He's not my boyfriend." Sam flicked Mario's nose and flew away again. Mario shook his head in amusement and rubbed his nose.

"You're just letting her go? By herself? To track down a killer?" Luigi asked skeptically.

"Of course not," Mario frowned and looked at Luigi. "No, she's not tracking a killer. She's tracking her best friend. He won't hurt her… I hope…"

"… You put a tracking device on her, didn't you?"

"Yep."

* * *

Samantha flapped her wings as hard as she could. Even though she had night vision, she wasn't too keen on the idea of looking for a monster in the middle of the night. To search the ground below her, she activated her night vision. Her eyes glowed blue.

"Yeesh, I've flown at least forty miles… Where is that creep?" Samantha landed in a tree in the middle of Boo Woods. She looked around attentively. "There is no way he could have ran more than forty miles… Then again… Mario was yelling at me for eight hours… He could have gone around the universe… Twice! He could be anywhere!" Samantha grumbled to herself and then sighed. "I guess I'll just… Start by looking through this woods…"

She jumped down from the tree, landing on her feet like a cat. As soon as her feet touched the ground, someone grabbed her from behind and placed their hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Samantha gasped and then kicked at the person behind her.

"Shush, child," the person hissed in her ear. "Go to sleep." Samantha felt a sharp stab of pain in her right side, and then everything went dark.

* * *

Mario readjusted the antenna on top of the device he was carrying. The screen showed a small dot labeled 'Sam' on it.

"Let's see…" Mario stared at the screen. "Aha! She's in… Boo Woods…" Luigi and Mr. M exchanged frightened glances. Daisy looked over Mario's shoulder at the screen.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked. "Let's go save her!"

"Hang on a second…" Peach took the device from Mario and examined it. "… The dot isn't moving anymore… Which means Sam isn't either… Right?"

"Right, which means we have to go! Come on!" Mario grabbed Luigi's arm and pulled him to Boo Woods. Luigi, in turn, grabbed Mr. M's arm. M grabbed Peach's arm, and Peach grabbed Daisy's arm. Okay, here's a simile for you; they all moved through Boo Woods, linked together like a train. Ahaha, yes. That is how you make a proper simile.

Mario suddenly stopped. Everyone bumped into him and then released the person they had been dragging. The red plumber examined the screen and then looked at the ground. A very small tracking device lie at the base of a tree. Mario picked it up.

"… There's no way she could have just brushed this off… It was attached to her…" He turned it over in his hand. The other side of it had a piece of Sam's purple shirt and a bit of bloody skin stuck to four sharp curved points.

"… How did she not feel that when you put it on her shoulder?" Mr. M questioned. "Oh, and ow. It took part of her skin off."

"It had a numbing thing on it," Mario put the tracking device in his pocket. "And yes, yes it did. We have to find her."

"I found some footprints!" Luigi called. He had taken out his flashlight and was shining it at an almost hidden path. Sure enough, a set of footprints lead down the trail. Mario ran over, knelt down, and examined the footprints.

"Good job, Weeg," He touched one of the prints. "The person was wearing boots-"

"Mr. L?" Peach guessed.

"Nah, his boots have a different pattern," Mario waved Peach's guess away. "The person was wearing boots… And they limped on their right leg. See how the right side is less deeply pressed into the dirt? They were carrying something heavy. That's why the prints are so deep."

"It couldn't have been Samantha," Daisy pointed out.

"Yeah, Sam doesn't weigh much at all," Mario closed his eyes to think. "Maybe Mr. L as well?"

"Yeah, but… He doesn't weigh much either. Or, at least not recently. Considering how little he's been eating," Mr. M said.

"They could just be a really big person," Peach shrugged.

"I suppose… Let's follow them," Mario got to his feet. "Come on; we might already be too late!" And the five ran down the path, aided by Luigi's flashlight.

* * *

Mr. L gave a small groan as he woke up. It took a while for his senses to fully regain themselves. When he was finally fully aware, he looked around. What he saw scared him.

First of all, he was still in monster form (at this point, he wondered if he was ever going to be in human form again).

He was in a very familiar room… And then his forgotten memory hit him full force. _Old guy. Needle. Metal slab. Syringe. An old guy stabbed my heart with a syringe while I was strapped to a metal slab. And that's when I turned into… This…_

Mr. L looked at the metal slab, and was immediately rushing over to it. Samantha was strapped to the slab. The winged girl was unconscious. She had a small piece of skin and shirt missing from her right shoulder, but she seemed fine otherwise… For now.

L ran his hand through Sam's dark brown hair with a sad smile, and then went to work on the straps holding his friend down. His claws would have easily sliced through the leather straps that had held him down, but metal straps were what held Samantha down. There was no way to cut through the bindings.

Mr. L's clawed hands shook with rage. He let out a low growl and looked around the room. It was a fairly large room with one door. The door was made of metal as well. L ran over to it and tried the doorknob. It was locked.

Samantha made a small sound, so Mr. L rushed back to her side.

"W-Where am I…" the winged girl murmured, her emerald green eyes opening slowly.

"Sam," Mr. L said, leaning over Samantha to meet her eyes.

"Hey, L… I'm supposed to be looking for you…" Samantha was still kind of out of it.

"Yes, yes, I figured you would be," Mr. L looked around. "Now, listen, I don't want you to panic or anything, but you're strapped down, probably about to be injected with something, and I can't get you out."

"… Wait, WHAT?!" Samantha's voice echoed off the walls. Mr. L winced.

"Shush! Calm down! You'll be safe with me. I promise," he looked around in anticipation. Sam's scream had surely alerted someone.

"… But… What happens if you get hungry?" Samantha questioned quietly. Mr. L froze. He stared at the ceiling, and then at the floor, and then looked into Sam's eyes.

"Then I'll just have to starve," he managed to smile. Samantha smiled back.

"You won't be able to," she said. Mr. L looked away nervously.

"Stop it…" he growled. "Just stop. Are you trying to make me mad?"

"Yeah, sorry, just… Pointing out facts…" Samantha shook her head, which made her bangs fall into her eyes. Mr. L reached forward on instinct to brush her hair away, but stopped suddenly and pulled his hand away. Before Samantha could ask why, Mr. L's stomach growled.

"No…" Mr. L shook his head and walked over to the door again. He ran his hand over the metal and then cried out in anger. "Where are you?! Who are you?! I demand to know! Show your face!" L was shaking with rage. He sent several consecutive punches at the door. Not even a dent was made in the strong metal. In absolute fury, Mr. L kicked the door and turned to look at Samantha.

Samantha whimpered as L walked back over. The monster put his clawed hand under Sam's chin and made her look into his glowing red eyes.

"Listen to me," Mr. L snarled, staring angrily into Sam's eyes. "You are going to get out of here, and you're going to get out alive. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes…" Samantha stuttered with a wince.

"Good…" Mr. L let go of Samantha. "Good. Because I can't promise that. So you have to do that. Promise me you'll be okay." His eyes were brimmed, not only with anger, but with tears. His voice cracked when he spoke again. "Promise me." Samantha nodded.

"I promise," she smiled that brilliant smile of hers. "I might need some help though." Mr. L smirked and then leaned forward and kissed Samantha. It was a very brief kiss, only lasting a few moments. L pulled back abruptly, his eyes closed, a snarl forming on his lips.

"We're not alone," he looked up. "All right, come on out! I know you're there. Teleporting isn't so undetectable. I have a friend who teleports." A low chuckle resounded around the room.

"You're not smart, but you are quite familiar with your surroundings," a young male's voice said.

"Show yourself," Mr. L snarled, taking a step away from the metal slab to look around. "Come out this instant. I want answers. No. No, I'm sorry. I don't _want _answers. I _**need**_ answers."

"Such impatience for such a young man," the voice teased, coming from all directions. "And you _are_ very young, aren't you? Much younger than you look. Much younger than your mind is. You've been living in someone else, now haven't you? You've only just gotten your own body, oh, maybe two or three years ago? Very young indeed."

"Who are you?" Mr. L repeated, the man's voice not fazing him.

"Tsk, tsk…" the voice sighed. "Well then, I'll tell you. My name is the Master Infector."

"The what? Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Mr. L snarled.

"Maybe you'd be more patient if your friend was in danger," the voice whispered in his ear. "And what if you were what was putting her in danger." Mr. L whipped around, eyes flaring with lightning. To his surprise, Samantha was backed up against the wall, rubbing her wrists. She looked terrified.

"Leave her alone," Mr. L muttered, and then raised his voice. "Leave her alone!"

"Oh, but I'm not the one who she's scared of," the voice laughed.

"Stop! Stop it! I'm… I'm not going to… I would never… She's…" Mr. L trailed off, eyes trained hungrily on Samantha. His forked tongue ran itself over his lips. And then, as if by magic- which it probably was- a man appeared next to Mr. L.

The man seemed to be young, maybe about twenty years of age, but his red eyes were old. He had a blue scaly tail covered with spikes. His skin was covered with dark blue scales. Blue bat wings were folded up behind him. His hair was bright green. He was wearing a neat, blue suit. Red glasses rested on his nose. There were cat ears on top of his head. He smirked, revealing gleaming fangs.

"Hello, Samantha. We meet again, do we not?" The man bowed.

"I should have known… Master Infector. I thought you and your race was dead," Samantha tried being brave, but her voice trembled with fear. Mr. L was still eying Samantha with a starved look on his face, but his wolf ears twitched, which meant he was listening.

"Yes, yes, and I thought you were dead as well. Didn't I kill you last time we saw each other?" Master Infector questioned curiously.

"Mario saved me. Suck it up, far-sighted," Samantha scoffed.

"Oh, and now is when the sarcasm comes in," Master Infector growled. "Can't you just be friendly? Can't you let me see that happy and fun side I always hear of you?"

"I'm not nice to my enemies," Samantha stated simply.

"All right then," Master Infector pursed his thumb and forefinger together, ready to snap. "Enough talk. As soon as I snap my fingers, your boyfriend attacks you."

"Not my boyfriend!" Samantha yelled.

"As I was saying," Master Infector snarled. "Your friend wanted answers, so I guess you'll want some too."

"Naturally," Sam replied.

"Yeah, so, uh, could we have some answers too?" a voice asked from the doorway. Everyone looked at the door in surprise. Mario, Luigi, Mr. M, Daisy, and Peach stood there, standing on top of the fallen door.

"Aha! I knew you guys were coming," Master Infector smirked. "Aren't I smart? I planned everything out. I even have a trap set up for you. Want to see it?" Before anyone could reply, a cage fell down from the ceiling, trapping M, Luigi, Mario, Peach, and Daisy in it. Mario angrily punched the bars of it.

"Now then! Answers! You want them, I have them," Master Infector clapped his hands together. Mr. L's wolf ears twitched again and he looked ready to pounce at Sam. "Let's see… Where should I begin…"

"How about when Mr. L first became a monster?" Mr. M suggested.

"Oh, yes! Perfect place to start!" Master Infector smiled. "This monster form of Mr. L… Has been inside of him for a _very_ long time. His furtive anger has been building within his mind ever since Nastasia hypnotized him during the Chaos Heart fiasco. The only thing I did was bring it forth. Oh, and you should probably know how I did that. Well, I didn't personally do it. One of my Infectors did that. They gave him a potion that caused the monster inside to come forth. It might seem simple, but the perfect ingredients for that potion only grow or can be made every thousand years. Mr. L was in the way. So, we decided to make him one of us."

"What was he in the way of?" Daisy asked.

"He was in the way of getting to her," Master Infector motioned to Samantha.

"Samantha? Why in the worlds do you need her?" Mario growled.

"You don't get it, do you?" Master Infector laughed. "You honestly don't get it! The supposedly smart hero doesn't understand the simplest of things!"

"Would you just tell us already!" Peach yelled.

"Fine," Master Infector sighed. "But don't you want to know the rest of L's story first?"

"… I guess so…" Luigi muttered.

"Excellent! Anyways, the potion took some time to take effect on L," Master Infector started again. "And he had to feel at home while the potion was working, and we didn't know where he lives, so we just left him out in a field. And of course you people found him and brought him home or to the hospital or whatever. While the potion worked, it slowly began turning him into one of us; an Infected. Which meant that regular human food was very unappetizing to him. And it would make him very tired. I'm sure you all noticed these changes. And then, after about two weeks after the potion was injected, the transformation would be complete. Now, Mr. L… Something strange happened. He was actually able to return to human form after hurting himself. That's never happened before. But then, he returned to monster form, and then turned human again. I don't know why the transformation hasn't become stable yet…"

"…"

"Don't '…' me," Master Infector teased. "Now, to go on-"

"I really don't care. Why do you need me?" Samantha growled, her voice challenging. With swift movements, Master Infector flew over to Samantha, grabbed her by her wings, and dragged her back so he could hold her in front of the cage. Samantha winced and twisted to get her wings out of his tight grip. But he just sank his claws into her delicate wings to get her to hold still.

"Can you not feel the power radiating from her? Are you all that oblivious? With all her powers and personality and everything else, and you still can't understand…" Master Infector, keeping one hand piercing her wings, took one of Samantha's hands in his. "Mario, take her other hand. I can show you how much power she has, and then I'll tell you why I need so much power." Mario growled, and then softened and met Sam's frightened eyes. He reached out and held the winged girl's other hand. Immediately, a strong surge of energy went through him. He winced and wanted to pull his hand away, but Samantha's expression kept him holding her hand tightly.

"How… H-How can she have that much power? She's just a kid!" Mario stuttered.

"She's not just a kid," Master Infector let go of Sam's hand. Mario felt the power drain away. The monster was what had been letting Mario feel her strength. "You underestimate her far too much. She has so much potential power in her. And… She's not human."

"What?!" Daisy yelled. "What do you mean she's not human?!"

"She never told you? Tsk, tsk, child," Master Infector scoffed. "Samantha is a Time Lord."

**Mr. M- A what? **

**Me- *Sighs* It's a Doctor Who thing. Look it up. **

**Luigi- Okie-dokie.**

**Me- Hey, you guys came back!**

**Mr. L- You're just realizing this?**

**Me- Well, you were pretty scared. I thought you might all die from heart attacks. **

**Mr. M- … Did you want that to happen or something?  
**

**Me- No, I would have blamed myself for it and then I'd feel guilty forever. **

**Mario- *Hugs me for no reason***

**Me- *Blushes and giggles***

**Luigi- Reason?**

**Mario- She needed a hug ^^ **

**Me- *Nods***

**Mr. L- *Looks at everyone* We're not monsters anymore… **

**Me- Yeah, I changed ya'll back. **

**Mr. M- Oh, thanks. **

**Me- So, about the story… I was going to add more to this chapter, but I decided to go ahead and cut it off here to give you all time to look up what a Time Lord is and why that's important and… Well… Yeah…**

**Mario- … Wait, are you actually a Time Lord? **

**Me- Yeah, why? **

**Mario- O.O You're not kidding? You are a Time Lord? **

**Me- Yeah, why, again?**

**Mr. L- THAT'S AWESOME!**

**Me- … I know :3 **

**Mr. M- … I still don't know what a Time Lord is- **

**Me- WATCH. DOCTOR. WHO.**

**Mr. M and Luigi- O_e Okay. **

**Me, Mario, Mr. L- YAY! MORE WHOVIANS! **

**Me- *Clears throat* Okay, readers! R&R! **


End file.
